Sylph
One of the Four Spirits, Sylph is a fairy with a talkative, outgoing, tomboyish nature. However, this personality annoys the other spirits, and is slapped by Gnome, trapped in water bubbles by Undine, and hair lit by Salamander. Residing in the Natalia region within the Forest of Spirits, she is the first spirit to be recruited by Luka. Luka meets her deep within the Forest of Spirits. With Luka poorly explaining his situation, she asks the wind. She then tests him in battle. She proves to have no combat experience, and in battle, she merely waits for Luka to attack her so she can counterattack. With one attack, she cries and admits that was the first time she ever battled. She then wipes her tears and agrees to be with Luka forever, and he is able to feel and hear the voices of the wind. It is not long until the Chimera Dryad shows up and attacks. During the battle, Sylph reminds him that she’s there to lend him her power, and with the powerful gale circling around Luka, the Chimera Dryad’s attacks prove to be ineffective. She has an artificial counterpart, Zylphe, created by Promestein in order to combat Luka and Alice. This is first demonstrated at the end of Chapter 2, when Luka and Promestein have a brief confrontation. Monsterpedia Entry “One of the four great spirits, Sylph rules over the wind. Though she’s a type of fairy, her magic far surpasses a normal one. Since she is averse to battle, Sylph is unable to properly use her powerful magic in a fight. Even so, she isn’t an opponent that a normal adventurer can handle. Due to her fairy nature, she loves playing tricks on people. Interested by male genitalia, she will use her wind to play with men until they ejaculate. In addition, she absorbs male semen to replenish her magic. Though she has a physical body, she is able to turn into a spirit body. Using her spirit body, she can possess a man and allow him to use her powers. However, the man needs to be very skilled to manage the enormous magic Sylph holds. For that reason, the spirits will only give their assistance to those they deem worthy.” Attacks *Wind Guard: Defensive ability which leads to a counter attack. Tickling Wind: Counter attack. Wind of Pleasure: Counter attack. Wind of Ecstasy: Counter attack that damages and triggers trance status. Wind Serenade: Normal attack. Battle Overview The battle is more of a test of patience, which requires many turns of waiting; If Luka attacks, the attack is blocked by Wind Guard and she’ll immediately counterattack. She does not attack offensively, and continuously tempts Luka to attack her. On the second turn, she reveals her weakness: her technique makes her tire out. Thus, use Wait or Guard until Sylph releases her wall of wind, and then attack her. With one attack, she cries and submits to defeat. If Luka attacks too much and loses, Sylph flies into his boxers and strokes his penis repeatedly, and keeps him as a sex toy. Evaluation “Is blindly rushing forward all you can do? A stupid hero losing to a stupid monster. Bah! There are two important things to know about this fight. If you attack Sylph when her wall is up, she will use a devastating counterattack. The other important thing... Sylph's defensive wall doesn't last forever. If you keep those two in mind, the method to win should be clear. Even the dumbest of Heroes can figure it out. Now go, oh brave Luka. Bring harm to that strange spirit.“ Elemental Techniques Wind Protection :“Is this what it means to borrow the power of the Spirits? Suddenly, I hear the whispers of the wind through the forest. As if having ESP, I can sense every object around me. How many insects there are... How many birds are flying nearby... The voice of the wind tells me everything. This is my new power... This is just the power from Sylph, but it's already so amazing. If I got the power from the other three as well, even the Four Heavenly Knights would be no match....Probably.” - Luka :You're pretty compatible with the power of wind... With this, you can protect yourself from its attacks! Hehehe... Do you understand how to use the power of wind now? For a plant based monster like that, their techniques are almost totally nullified. It won't last forever, so be sure to call me again if you're in trouble.” - Sylph :“Her wind protection is good for things that can be easily blown away by the wind. Projectiles, easily cut plants, things of that nature. Strong physical objects are much more likely to get past that weak wind you're able to summon. effect kinds of moves usually rely on some type of magic or substance, which can be blocked or blown away by the wind.” - Alice :“Sylph, lend me your power!” - Luka At level 1, Sylph’s power creates a wall of wind. Some enemies have attacks that would otherwise screw Luka over, and he must use the Wall of Wind to avoid it. It also helps block weak attacks as well as magic attacks and status effects. Playful Wind :“Hmmm... So Luka-boy uses his wind like that......But that's no good. If you use that strong power like that, the wind will cry you know? Luka-boy, can't you hear the wind...? The wind is crying since you're so forceful... You can't force it to do anything. You have to play with it... The wind is very whimsical, you know... If you try to use it like a tool, it will just pass you by. Instead of that, just give yourself over to it and join it for the ride... Just like me... I'm always playing... Luka-boy, you really can't hear the voice of the wind? It's been speaking to you through Sylph for a while now... Just like me, it wants to play with you more and more...” - Alma Elma :“It feels like the wind itself is part of my body. As if the air around me has become an extension of my body, it feels like I can move as fast as a powerful gale....I finally understand it... The wind has been speaking to me all this time... Through Sylph, I can communicate back with the playful wind. This must have been what Alice was saying in that quote from Heinrich... Move like the wind, put earth in your... Imbue with... Infuse... I forget the rest. At any rate, this is what they mean when they say "moving like the wind"” - Luka :“Summon a gale itself into my body...!” - Luka During Alma Elma’s second battle, she chides Luka for being forceful to the wind; he has to play with it rather than making it his tool. At level 2, Luka becomes one with the playful wind, which makes normal attacks never miss. Additionally, “the wind blows it off” from the previous level is changed to “Luka moves like the wind and dodges”. Devastating Gale :“You're a lot better than you were before... But you still can't use that wind of yours well, Luka-boy. Can't you hear the wind crying...? It wants to play with you so badly, but you're just ignoring it... Hehe... So you can hear it now? Now come on, we'll both play with the wind. Lets have a contest seeing who's faster.” - Alma Elma :“...I'll try harder! As long as I'm with Luka, I can try my best! So believe in me, Luka! Listen to my voice, and go crazy with me!” - Sylph :“I...Incredible... This is the true power of the wind...! It feels like my body itself became the wind. As if I could move anywhere, and run through anything in an instant! I can finally see her movements. Not only that, but I can keep up with her, too. With this, I think we're finally on equal terms!” - Luka :“Sylph, rage around as you please!” - Luka With summoned determination during Alma Elma’s third battle, level 3 causes Luka’s normal attacks to hit twice. Additionally, “Playful Wind” is renamed to “Extreme Wind” when attacked. With this, he is finally able to fight Alma Elma on even terms. This version also lasts significantly longer than the previous two. Trivia *Sylph has the most appearances and dialogue out of all Four Spirits. *Of the Four Spirits, Sylph is the most popular in the English-language fandom. Gallery 1330476466627.png|Sylph when summoning her. Cutin wind.png|The only time Sylph has a serious face. Zylph.png|Zylphe. Sylph_Inside.png Sylph_Gnomey.png|Gnome slapping Sylph. Deeny_Silph_Gnomey.png|Undine trapping Sylph in a water bubble. Deeny_Silph_Gnomey_Mandy.png|Salamander setting Sylph’s hair on fire. Sizzle_Sizzle.png|Sizzle sizzle. Sylph Tired.png|A crying Sylph after being beaten by Luka. Sylph tired.png|A tired Sylph. Video Category:Artist: frfr Category:Battles With Interferences Category:Bosses Category:Fairies Category:Characters: Chapter 1 Category:Characters: Chapter 2 Category:Characters: Chapter 3 Category:Forest of Spirits Category:Four Spirits Category:Loli Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 1 Category:Monsters